Round One
by Derriwynn
Summary: Zelda/Ganondorf fic that was born from a roleplay. LEMON


Ganondorf leaned back against his throne, gazing out on Hyrule as he took in his conquest. He knew that his reign couldn't last forever, it never did. Cycles repeated, but for now, he would be content with his newly acquired kingdom, and his pretty little conquest.

Zelda stood at hand, fuming silently at the dark lord who was sitting on her throne. His takeover had been sudden and unexpected, giving her little time to prepare any kind of resistance. When he had swept into her throne room, smirking, all she could do was stand helpless as he ordered her immediate surrender.

Ganondorf looked to the other side of the room, noticing he had company all of a sudden. A dark smile crept onto his face as he welcomed his visitor. "Hello, Zelda, dear. Fancy seeing you here."

Zelda kept glaring at him. "Treat the throne of Hyrule with a little more respect, you uncultured swine. Far better rulers than you have sat upon it."

Ganondorf snorted. "I certainly hope you don't consider yourself in that category, my dear," scoffed the warlord.

"What would you know about me?" Zelda sneered back.

The dark man stood, approaching the Princess as he spoke. "My dear, if you had half the power your ancestors had, you would have never given up your throne so easily. So either you are disgustingly weak, or..."

"Or what?" Zelda snarled.

A smirk played on his lips. "Or you wanted me to take this pathetic excuse for a kingdom." He stretched his hand out, gently caressing the side of her face, a wicked grin still playing on his lips.

She slapped his hand away, her blue eyes blazing with fury. "Don't flatter yourself, Ganondorf," she replied coldly. "I had no desire to see my people massacred and so to avoid bloodshed I surrendered. Not all of us are so eager for war that we will seize it with both hands."

Ganondorf smiled. "No? Then tell me, Princess, what are you eager for, hmm?" He enjoyed torturing her, and torture her he did.

"Nothing that you could ever provide, Ganondorf," the Princess replied coldly, turning her back on the warlord. "I doubt you even have the vocabulary to understand anything but war and hostile takeovers."

Ganondorf smirked. She was venomous, that was certain. But he liked it, indeed, he liked it very much. "Are you so certain, Princess?" he asked, grabbing her wrist gently, but firmly. "I am not as wicked as you think, my dear. I would not have spilled the blood of your people just to get to this...and to you."

"Oh, yes, because you've been such a gentleman until now," Zelda scoffed, attempting to pull her wrist free of the Dark Lord's grip. "Honestly, if this is you when you aren't being wicked, I'd hate to think of how you'd act while being truly evil."

Ganondorf held her wrist tighter. "I'm sure you would hate to see that," he murmured, a smug smile on his face. "Don't tempt me to allow it to be seen."

"Yes, I would hate to be a temptation," Zelda said, struggling harder. "Release me!"

:

Ganondorf smirked, dropping her wrist so suddenly that she fell to the ground. "Oh, Princess, you've already crossed the temptation line for me."

Zelda's face flushed as she stared up at him. Damn this man! Damn the way he both frustrated and fascinated her at the same time! The skirt of her dress had twisted around her legs and she attempted to straighten it so she could stand and make a humiliating exit.

Ganondorf snickered at the Princess. He was slowly wearing her down. It had been a little over two weeks since he had taken power, and each day seemed more interesting than the next.

Zelda finally managed to straighten her skirt and she stood. Ganondorf was leaning over her, smirking, and she decided that this was the perfect opportunity to make her point. She lifted her chin in the most defiant gesture she could and then lifted her hand, slapping him across the face.

Ganondorf gritted his teeth slightly, grabbing her wrist again. "My dear, you like to play with fire, don't you? Do you even realize how badly you could be burned?"

"Do your worst," Zelda replied, not frightened in the least by the Gerudo. "You don't scare me. You never have."

Ganondorf chuckled. "My worst? Fine, so be it."

"As I said, I'm not afraid. Nothing you could do would frighten me."

Ganondorf pulled the princess tight against him once more, raising an eyebrow before pressing his mouth to hers.

Zelda's eyes widened at the unexpected gesture and her free hand rose to Ganondorf's chest to push him away. For some reason, however, she found that she wasn't resisting his kiss, and her hand was not exerting any pressure against the man's strong chest.

Ganondorf smirked against Zelda's lips before dropping her on the ground once more. "My worst has been done, my dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend with the Zoras." With that, Ganondorf turned away from the heap of fabric and feet that was the princess, and walked out of the room, smirking the entire time.

Zelda's heart pounded in her chest and she blushed furiously. With a lurch in her stomach, she realized that though a good portion of her hated Ganondorf for what he had done to her kingdom, another, less vocal portion of her mind was secretly pleased at the dark lord's attentions. There was something mysterious and inappropriately sensual about him, and his allure was intoxicating and difficult to resist.

Ganondorf lingered in the hallway, leaning his back against the cool stone wall. He had lied through his teeth to Zelda; there was no meeting, and part of him felt guilty, while another part told him that his lie was good. If she had continued to kiss him back, he would have lost it right there in the throne room. No, he would not do that to her. Though determined to bed her, she had to be more than willing, she had to be begging.

Zelda managed to stand again and now she paced in the throne room, trying to decide how to handle this new situation. Giving in to Ganondorf's interest was not an option (at least, that's what she tried to tell her mind) but she did not trust herself not to respond if the Gerudo kissed her again. What should she do? What COULD she do?

Ganondorf knocked his head on the wall a few times before heading back to his quarters. He had to get her out of his mind. She was bewitching, everything about her, and he was determined to make her more than just his. He would make her his Queen, nay, his goddess when the time came. He had to woo her like he had never wooed a woman in his life. He sighed, his boots clicking on the floors of the castle.

Zelda sank into her---Ganondorf's---her---throne, cradling her head in her hands. Foolish Princess, she told herself, scowling. You're not supposed to fall in love with the villain. She sucked in her breath as she realized what her mind had just said. She was...in love with him? When did this happen? How? Why?

Ganondorf slammed the door to his room shut the moment he arrived, the noise likely ricocheting throughout the entire castle. He slid against the door, armor making clinking sounds as he half fell, half sat on the ground. What was he going to do? He had no idea how to properly woo anyone. Two-hundred years ago, women flocked to him, and he accepted that alone. But this time he wanted more. He wanted the unattainable.

The Princess of Hyrule growled in her throat. She had to do something to banish these thoughts from her head! Ganondorf was her enemy, and she knew he was, and she just had to remind herself of that fact. Archery had always helped soothe and focus her mind before, and she decided that she needed its help now more than ever. She left the throne room and went to the castle courtyard, picking up a bow and quiver on the way out the door.

Ganondorf had to clear his mind. He thought for a moment about how to do so, and decided it was a toss up between playing "fry the keese with dark magic" or sword practice. He decided on the latter when he realized every time Zelda popped into his mind, he would misfire and fry some other poor, defenseless creature.

It took Zelda only a few minutes to set up a series of targets and she took aim recklessly, missing her first shot by a wide margin. The Princess scowled and mentally scolded herself, attempting to focus on the targets in front of her instead of the thoughts that were distracting her. It would be easy to forget Ganondorf once she had shot a few arrows...

Ganondorf made his way to the courtyard, but stopped when he noticed it occupant. 'Shit,' he thought, 'just when I thought--"GAH!" The warlord ducked as an arrow shot past his head. Clearly the princess had misfired.

Zelda gasped when she saw that her arrow had barely missed shooting Ganondorf in the head. "No," she groaned. "Of all the people to show up now, why did it have to be him?"

Ganondorf stood up straight once more, a shocked look on his face. He would have laughed, but the look on Zelda face read 'laugh, and next time I won't miss.'

"A pity I missed," she said dryly. "It would have solved all my problems."

Ganondorf glared at her. "Keep telling yourself that, Princess."

"Oh, I will," she said, trying to keep her voice cold. "And perhaps next time you won't be so quick to duck."

Ganondorf smirked. "You want to have to heal me, Princess? If you want to touch me, all you have to do is ask," he said.

"Healing you is the last thing on my mind," Zelda replied, rolling her eyes. "Neutering you might serve a better purpose."

Ganondorf laughed outright at her response. "Ah, Princess, now why would you even let something like that grace your pretty little brain, hmm? Or do you just get your kicks out of reminiscing about male anatomy?" The smirk widened.

Zelda fought the blush that threatened to cross her face. "I enjoy the thought of you in pain, if you must know," she lied.

Ganondorf gave her a wicked grin. "Hmm, funny, I enjoy the thought of you on your back, screaming in pleasure," said the warlord casually.

Zelda's eyes widened and she forced her face into a scowl. "You are too bold, sir!" she snapped.

Ganondorf's grin widened. "I am in good company, then, it seems."

In her anger, Zelda nocked an arrow to her bowstring and pointed it at him, not drawing the arrow back, but making it clear that she could if she wished. Her eyes were bright with anger and she did not speak a word.

Ganondorf reached out and grabbed the arrow, snapping it in half as though it was a twig.

Zelda seized another arrow, not bothering to nock it this time. "I should cut the Triforce out of you, for how you abuse its power," she growled.

Ganondorf growled low, a dangerous tone in his voice. "Funny you should mention that, Princess, because right now, my Triforce is dormant."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Dormant?" she echoed, her surprise overshadowing everything else. "How?"

Ganondorf turned his back to her. "You're the one with Wisdom, why don't you tell me? Unless yours, too, has gone dormant?" he growled.

"My piece is working perfectly," Zelda snarled. "Perhaps the Goddesses saw their mistake in giving you the Triforce and decided to remedy it."

Even as she said the words, she didn't really mean them, She wanted to comfort Ganondorf, or at least talk to him about why he had lost his Power, but she had promised herself to resist the dark lord no matter what. She would not help him; she could not.

Ganondorf gritted his teeth, anger building up inside him. "Maybe you're right," he snarled, turning on heel to walk away from Zelda before he did or said something he regretted.

She felt guilt welling up inside of her despite the fact she tried not to. "Ganondorf, wait!" she called, grabbing his arm. "Let me see it."

Ganondorf winced at her touch. He felt himself being pulled in two opposite directions. Against his better judgment, he lifted his hand to show Zelda the dull Triforce on the back of his hand.

Zelda traced her fingers over the faded Triforce. "How long has it been this way?" she asked softly.

The dark man frowned. "Since I took your kingdom..." was all he could muster.

"Perhaps it's punishment, then," she said, not looking at him. "Doing things the wrong way. Abusing your power, instead of using it to make things better."

Ganondorf's eyes flicked over hers. "Maybe," he murmured, "or maybe there is another reason."

"What other reason could there be?" Zelda asked, dropping her gaze from his face to look down at his hand again.

Ganondorf touched her hand gently, a small light radiating from his hand, not nearly as bright as hers, but more than what it was without her.

Her breath caught in her throat and she wanted to pull her hand away, but for some reason she left it where it was.

"Why did you take my kingdom, Ganondorf?" she asked quietly. "Why mine? Why not the Zoras, or the Gorons, or any of a dozen different kingdoms in Hyrule? Why mine? Was it just to torment me? To prove that you were stronger?"

Ganondorf shook his head. "Why don't you hear what you're asking, hmm? You have Wisdom. Think about it for a moment. What else does your kingdom offer me that none of the others do?" He brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

She was afraid to hope that she understood his meaning. Did he...could he really have feelings for her? "Ganondorf..." she whispered as his fingers brushed her cheek. "Why me?"

He leaned toward her, brushing his thumb across her bottom lip. "It started out because I could not have you. It was...an obsession...but now....I see you for who you are, Zelda, unlike so many others." He caught himself using her name for the first time.

"And who am I, Ganondorf?" she whispered, feeling a thrill rush through her body hearing him say her name.

He leaned closer yet, nuzzling against her light brown locks. "You are the rightful ruler of this country, the prettiest woman in the land, and the smartest, most intriguing person I have ever met," he said wholeheartedly. This had gone past wooing, he realized. He, Ganondorf Dragmire, was in love with Zelda.

Zelda swallowed, her breath escaping in little gasps. "And how do I know you aren't lying to me?" she asked, closing her eyes. "That this isn't an elaborate ruse to eliminate my resistance to your rule?"

Ganondorf smiled slightly, lifting her hand to show her the power that resonated within her very own Triforce, within her very own soul. "You have the power to destroy me at your will, Zelda. I am...powerless around you...especially when you're angry with me...I won't fight it, if you wish for my destruction. Better you than the boy in tights," he said with a soft laugh.

"So if I were to raise my hand, to banish you to the Sacred Realm forever, you'd rather go than hurt me?" Zelda asked, opening her eyes and fixing him with a disbelieving stare. "You'd surrender rather than fight?"

He nodded. "I never would wish harm upon you, Zelda. I would give up everything for you... I..." he bit his lip, hesitant to go on.

"You what?" she asked. "I'm not a mind-reader, Ganondorf, despite what Hyrule may say. If there is something else you want to say, you'll have to say it aloud."

"Actions speak louder, my dear," he said, tipping her chin up. "I love you, Zelda. Goddesses, I never thought I'd sound like such a sap," he said with a smile.

At last, she allowed a slight smile to grace her lips. "It suits you," she replied. "It makes you seem more...human."

She touched his cheek, her face growing serious. "Ganondorf...I love you, too," she said. "I can't explain why, or how, but I do."

Ganondorf's familiar smirk was back, granted, much less sinister.

"So we love each other? Well, my dear, where, do you suggest, we go from here?" He pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he awaited her response.

"What was it you said earlier? You enjoyed thoughts of me on my back, screaming in pleasure?" Zelda asked. To Ganondorf's surprise, the Princess's smirk was mirroring his own.

Ganondorf grinned and pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "Your room or mine?"

"Depends on which one is closer," Zelda chuckled.

Ganondorf smirked. "That would be yours, lovely." His voice dropped lower. "Shall we, my dear?" he asked, offering his hand to her.

Zelda smiled and laid her hand on his. "Yes, let's."

Ganondorf's Triforce resonated to match Zelda's, though he hardly gave it a thought as he took her hand and led her out of the courtyard and down the hallway, stopping for a moment to press her against the wall and nuzzle her neck.

Zelda leaned her head back to expose her throat as Ganondorf's lips wandered across her skin. Though she was nervous about what she was about to let him do, she also knew that she wanted it. She wanted HIM more than she had wanted anyone or anything else in her life.

Ganondorf pressed soft kisses against her throat before picking her up in his arms and carrying her the rest of the way to her room. He grinned at her apparent shock.

"What? I can be romantic when I want to...which isn't very often, with my record," he laughed.

"Well, you can be as romantic as you want," she said, laying her head on his chest. "I like seeing this side of you. I get to see something that no one else does."

Ganondorf kissed her briefly before setting her back on her feet as they stepped through the threshold of her room. Ganondorf turned and slammed the door, locking it with both its chain, as well as magic. "No interruptions."

The usually dignified Princess propped herself up on the bed, smiling nervously. "Good," she replied. "Interruptions would be awkward at a time such as this."

Ganondorf chuckled. "Indeed, my dear." He quirked a finger at her in a 'come hither' motion, his amber eyes bright with desire.

Zelda smirked and shook her head, instead beckoning Ganondorf closer to her. "If you want me, Lord Ganondorf, you'll have to come to me," she teased.

Ganondorf let a low growl escape his throat as he approached the princess. Leaning over the bed slightly, he brushed his lips against hers, gently grasping her thighs and pulling her closer to him. He smirked.

Zelda lifted her arms and wrapped them around Ganondorf's neck. "I love you," she whispered. "Make me yours."

Ganondorf gave her a grin. "How about mutual claiming, hmm?" He pressed kisses to her neck as he whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

"I would like that," she murmured. "Now, take that damned armor off, would you?"

Ganondorf chuckled lightly. "Eager, my love?" he asked as he began removing all traces of armor from his body. He smirked as he noticed her eyes light up once the last bit had been taken off.

Her hands slid from his neck down to his muscled chest. Zelda smirked and leaned up, brushing her lips across his as softly as she could. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, batting them as she had seen other girls do, and hoped she didn't look ridiculous.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You really don't need to try being like the other girls, Zelda. You're far more appealing just as you are," he murmured, slipping his hands around the back of her dress, snapping the strings holding her dress in place.

"Just thought I'd try it," she said, blushing slightly. "I'm...I'm not really sure what to do," she admitted reluctantly.

Ganondorf gave her a dark, knowing smile.

"Let your body speak for you, Zelda. Whatever your impulse is, let it out" With that, he pulled her dress down slowly, running his lips across the pale skin of her shoulders and arms as it was exposed to him.

She gasped. Ganondorf's lips were like a fire against her skin, but she had never been so happy to be burned in her life. Zelda willingly allowed him to pull the dress off of her as slowly as he wished.

Ganondorf's eyes flickered brightest amber in the light, searching Zelda's blue eyes as he slowly exposed more of her skin to his wandering mouth. Tentatively, he pressed his lips to her breast as it became exposed to him, watching her every reaction, judging how far he could push her at any given time.

A little whimper of pleasure escaped her lips. She doubted that she knew the words to ask for something from him, but given the way Ganondorf's gold eyes lit up when she made a noise, she assumed he would be able to discern exactly what she wanted.

Ganondorf smiled against her breast, nuzzling her for a moment before seizing her nipple in his teeth, biting down lightly as his right hand held her back, his other hand stripping off the rest of her dress.

Zelda moaned a little louder and arched her back, her hands fluttering uselessly at her sides. At one point, her hands lifted and she ran her fingers through his hair, urging him to continue. His mouth was sweet torture against her skin.

Ganondorf smirked against her breast, flicking his tongue over the tip even as his teeth bit down lightly once again. He was determined to make her first time as pleasurable as he could, and ran his now free hand up the side of her stomach to her other breast.

Zelda's breath escaped in a gasp as he caressed her with both his hand and his mouth. "Sweet Din," she moaned, tipping her head back. "Ganondorf..."

Ganondorf broke his mouth away from her breast to grin up at her. "I take it you like this, Zelda?" he asked with a grin, his fingers dancing lightly on her abdomen.

In answer, she seized his mouth in an aggressive kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. With a sly chuckle, she pushed her hips towards his, grinding their bodies together in suggestion.

Ganondorf groaned against her lips, grabbing her thighs and pressing her back against the mattress. He smirked as an idea began forming in his head. Pulling her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, he began sliding down her body, planting kisses wherever heat radiated the strongest.

Zelda's fingers dug into the bed sheets, half of her wanting to throw herself at Ganondorf and the other half wanting to beg him never to stop. Unconsciously, she let her legs fall open slightly, a silent invitation.

Ganondorf smirked as he realized she had invited him to explore her body more. His kisses trailed down her abdomen before he nuzzled the inside of her thigh, letting his teeth scrape across the flesh there. As her legs fell open more, Ganondorf leaned closer to her, blowing a soft, cool breath of air on her heated center, awaiting a response to continue.

She whimpered and opened her legs wider, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. "Don't make me beg," she whispered.

Ganondorf almost laughed at the irony of the situation. He'd made a promise not to take her until she begged, but here she was, exposed to him and more than willing to allow him inside of her, both in her body, as well as her heart. His eyes darkened considerably as he watched her body shift, beckoning to him in the most intimate fashion.

"As my lady wishes," he replied, leaning in close to her, flicking his tongue over the ultra-sensitive flesh between her legs.

Zelda shouted and fell back against the bed as a wonderful sensation radiated out from her center. She lifted her hips to Ganondorf, gripping a double-fistful of sheets and the wave of pleasure ebbed.

Ganondorf grinned at her response, her shout and her mild seizure of pleasure spurring him on. He held her thighs apart, dipping his head again to nibble and suck on the center of her desire. His tongue lapped at her, teasing her with alterations of a few quick flicks and slower, more controlled kisses and licks.

Her toes curled and her back arched as if they had minds of their own. Zelda's breathing became heavy and erratic as she pushed her hips closer to Ganondorf's mouth. She had always prided herself on her ability to keep a level head, but she found she couldn't form coherent thoughts as long as Ganondorf was touching her. All she wanted was him, and rational thoughts be damned if they kept her from this pleasure.

Ganondorf smiled and hummed lightly against her flesh, knowing exactly how his stimulations were working. He closed her legs slightly around his head, allowing the muscles in her lower body to tighten considerably with every push of her hips against his wandering mouth. An intriguing thought slipped into his mind, and the action that followed was certain to leave the princess hoarse. He leaned down a bit farther, dipping his tongue inside of her, letting her heat coat his tongue.

Zelda screamed Ganondorf's name at the top of her lungs, every muscle in her body contracting with this recently discovered miracle. With each motion of his tongue, she shouted again, calling her lover's name as loudly as she could because it was the only thing she could think to do. Her back arched so much she was afraid it would snap.

Ganondorf was glad just for once that Zelda could not see the smug smile on his face. He slipped his tongue inside of her again, flicking it against the walls of her inner womanhood, feeling every muscle contraction caused by his expert tongue. She was teetering on the edge, but not quite there. He moved his mouth again, back to the small bud between her legs. With a smirk, he sucked a bit harder, willing her to fall over the edge.

It was like an explosion went off in her body all at once, spreading out from her pelvis to warm every square inch of her flesh. The shout she gave was terrific, more a primal scream than anything intelligible, and was the best expression of her feelings she could manage. She was covered in the sheen of sweat and she gasped for breath, her entire body shaking.

Ganondorf lapped at her release before he relaxed his grip on her thighs, easing his way up her body, letting his fingers play across her abdomen as a wicked grin crossed his face.

"Indeed, it seem that you, too, enjoyed being on your back, screaming in pleasure," said the warlord.

She would have loved to respond with something witty, but the best she could manage was to wrap her legs around his waist to pull him closer. "I...need you," she panted. "Please...I don't want to beg...but I will...if I have to..."

Ganondorf pushed her back for a moment, removing the rest of his clothing.

"Ah, ah, I still have exploring to do," he said, smirking slightly. He moved around on the bed behind her, his hands caressing her breasts for a moment before trailing down her abdomen and to her lower body. He brushed her hair to the right side of her shoulder, nibbling on her shoulder as his fingers slipped between her legs again.

Zelda whimpered as Ganondorf's hands caressed her again. She didn't know if she could stand to have another orgasm so quickly, but the sensations he brought forth in her were too good to stop. She leaned her head back against his shoulder, rocking her hips against his hand to draw her pleasure out.

Ganondorf grinned; glad that she reciprocated and responded so positively to his touch. "You're beautiful when you're at my mercy," he whispered, nibbling on her ear as his fingers slipped inside her, stretching her young body.

Zelda bit back a moan. "And you...are both cruel and kind," she gasped, temporarily lost in the feeling of his fingers.

His teeth grazed her ear, a smirk very evident in his voice. "That is what you find appealing about me, and that is what draws you to me," he whispered, twisting his fingers gently, his other hand caressing her left breast, pinching the tip slightly with every twist of his fingers.

The sensations were overwhelming and Zelda could feel the pressure building inside of her again. Goddesses, was he really bringing her to her peak again so quickly? Surely this was a form of torture in the Gerudo Desert! Her breath hitched in her throat as her walls began to flutter around his fingers. She gave another shout as the wave hit her again, and she sagged against Ganondorf, gasping.

Ganondorf withdrew his hand from between her legs, kissing the back of her neck as she caught her breath for a second time that night. "I take it you approve of this?" he asked, both of his hands resting on her hips, his nose nuzzling her just under her jaw where her head was tipped back against his broad shoulder.

"Y-Yes..." she managed to say between gasps of air.

Ganondorf smiled, turning her head and pressing his mouth to hers, nipping at her bottom lip. His other hand stroked her side, loving the feeling of her soft skin against his.

Her hand lifted to caress his cheek, trailing backwards down across his rippling muscles. She twisted in his grip so that she was straddling him, pressing her youthful body as tightly against his as she could. She enjoyed feeling every bulge of muscle, every bit of scar tissue that marked him as the warrior he was. She tangled her fingers in his hair, gently tugging to expose his throat to her. Zelda bit down on the flesh, marking him as hers.

Ganondorf grunted at the feeling of her teeth, his eyes slamming shut for a moment as his hand rested on the small of her back. When his eyes opened, they almost seemed to glow with desire, and he tugged her hair back gently, scraping his sharp canines along her throat.

"You've marked me, Princess. Now, how shall I mark you, hmm?" His voice was low and seductive, dripping with lust.

She brought her mouth to his ear as she ran her fingers along his shoulders. "However you wish," she replied, her tone matching Ganondorf's. "I am yours."

His eyes darkened again as he dragged his teeth over her shoulder and down to a spot just above her right breast. He smirked up at her, licking the spot before sinking his teeth into her flesh, holding it gently between his teeth as a bruise began forming.

She had expected it to hurt, but the bite actually made her shiver with desire.

Ganondorf released her lightly marred skin, a smug smile on his face. She was his, and judging by the slightly throbbing pulse point in his neck, he was, indeed, hers. One final step in consummating their desire was left. He brushed his fingers across her hips, pressing his shaft against her belly and raising an eyebrow at her.

Zelda's eyes were feverish. "Yes," she whispered. "But, Ganondorf, there's something I should tell you first...so you don't get the wrong idea."

A smirk played on his lips. He had an idea of what she would say, since in his previous exploration led to no boundary holding him back deep inside of her.

Zelda blushed as she said, "When I was ten, I was in a horseback riding accident. It ruptured my maidenhead."

She looked into his eyes as she said, "I just wanted you to know you're the first, and the only one I've ever been with. I didn't want you to think I had given myself to someone else."

Ganondorf smiled, pressing a kiss just below her ear. "I figured something along those lines," he murmured. "Now, I would love to feel the delicious heat of your body melding against mine, Zelda."

"And I want you to be inside me," she whispered back. "Take me."

Ganondorf gently grasped her hips, holding her just above him before he released them, leaning back slightly on his hands as she slid onto him. A growl escaped his throat as her heat welcomed him, enveloping his manhood just as he enveloped her much smaller body, cradling her against him.

Zelda gave a sigh of contentment. At last she knew she would reach the fulfillment she wanted. Held against Ganondorf, she had never felt safer or happier. She decided, however, it was time to give the dark lord a taste of his own sweet medicine, and she grinned at him wickedly, twisting her hips against him.

Ganondorf gave a strangled gasp as the princess jerked her hips. She wanted play, it seemed, and Ganondorf was more than willing to assist. A dark smile played on his face as his hips thrust up hard, one hand holding her hip to him, the other pressing on her back, bringing her chest closer to his.

Her hair spilled over her shoulders as she was pressed closer to Ganondorf and she brushed it back even as she shouted with pleasure. She gave the Gerudo a smirk, determined to beat him at his own game, as she rested her hands on his chest and began to move her hips in a slow, even pattern. Zelda brushed her lips across Ganondorf's chest, continually shifting her hips.

Ganondorf grunted, her actions making thinking difficult. Suddenly, though, another idea made its way into his mind. He lifted the princess with ease, standing and pressing her to the wall, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Go ahead, Zelda. Try to get me at your mercy now," he said with a grin, thrusting hard up inside her.

She threw her head back and shouted, completely at Ganondorf's mercy now. Her legs hooked beneath his back as she tugged him closer, silently begging for him to go deeper. As she did so, a thought occurred to Zelda: just because she was against the wall didn't mean she couldn't shift her hips...

She wrapped her arms around Ganondorf's neck and used his broad shoulders as a stabilizer. She worked her body up and down slightly, her inner walls gripping him even as she moved.

Ganondorf growled. Both were locked in a battle for dominance, both were submitting to each other's every whim. He thrust deep inside of her knowing at that moment nobody else would ever be enough for him. He needed her, in all of her stubbornness, as well as her kindness and love. He pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue begging for entrance as she circled her hips, making him thrust deeper.

She didn't refuse him, using her own tongue to draw his into her mouth. She moaned into his mouth each time he thrust, feverishly working her own hips to make sure that Ganondorf knew she wouldn't submit even in this small battle. Each thrust, each shift, everything proved that he was her equal in every way, and she knew that no other man would ever be able to make her feel the way he did, nor would any other man receive that chance.

Ganondorf kissed her deeply, stroking her tongue with his, his movements quickening, strengthening. He pulled his mouth away from hers for a moment, amber eyes meeting bright blue as he dared her to fall over the edge first.

Though she could feel the pressure building inside of her again, she gave him a coy smile and shook her head, fighting the moan that wanted to escape her lips. Zelda worked harder at matching his thrusts with her own, trying to bring him to his peak before she reached hers.

Ganondorf grunted again, burying his face in her neck, nipping the soft skin there as he gave one final thrust, feeling her muscles contract around him even as his own muscles tightened to almost a painful degree. The gods must have known in their coupling, as in every other aspect of life, they were equals, bound by the gods and by fate.

Zelda let out a shriek as her orgasm washed over her, but she couldn't help feel smug when Ganondorf grunted and reached his own peak at the same time. She clung to her lover, panting heavily and smiling as the waves of pleasure washed over her and slowly began to dissipate.

Ganondorf rested his forehead against hers, a smirk still playing on his lips. "It would seem," he panted, "that we are on the same level in every aspect, wouldn't it?"

Zelda took a shaky breath and replied, "As soon as we've recovered, I demand a rematch, my love." Her blue eyes sparked mischievously. "I think I can beat you."

Ganondorf chuckled as she slid down his body and to her feet. "Is that so, my dear? Well, I guess we shall just have to test that theory, won't we?" A light emanated from both of their hands for a moment. Ganondorf's grin widened. "Thank you, Zelda," he murmured.

"Yes, you've discovered my clever plan," she teased. "It was all just to get your Triforce

Ganondorf laughed. "Oh, is that what everyone is calling it now," he said, winking at Zelda as he pulled her close. "You may not have gotten my Triforce, but it seems you did get something else."

"Oh?" Zelda asked, feigning ignorance. "And what would that be, My Lord?"

Ganondorf gave her a wicked grin. "One hell of a lover. And...my heart."

She chuckled and brushed her lips against his. "And you have mine," she murmured.

"Now, what was this about a rematch?"


End file.
